<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come back to me by snjeguljica33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506145">come back to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33'>snjeguljica33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hit the Floor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Origin Story, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>so... Zero come back, but what now...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Kinkade/Noah, Jude Kinkade/Zero | Gideon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hit The Floor ▶ Zero / Jude Kinkade, Zude</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondplanet/gifts">Secondplanet</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a while since Zero has returned, but he still doesn’t have the courage to go to the part of town where he and Jude were supposed to live. Even less where the Arena is.<br/>
It feels like he’s sneaking through someone else’s life, and he’s not really far from the truth.</p><p>Why did he come back at all? He refused Jude's proposal and just left. What did he expect at all? Jude now had a new boyfriend. He would see them smiling at various events related to the Devils. He even knew his name. Noah. From Jude's smile glowing from the TV screen, he could tell he was happy again. Is that so?</p><p>Zero knew him a little better. At least he thought so. He knew that Jude knew very well how to hide his feelings. He's been doing it his whole life. Or maybe he's imagining it. Maybe he just wanted it to be that way, because it hurt him more than anyone in his life.</p><p>And so he had plenty of time since he completely gave up playing professional basketball. What is the point? He had plenty of money, and without Jude, everything was meaningless. Just… how fair it was to get back into the life of a man who had obviously moved on.<br/>
So, what did he think, that Jude would lie down and die when he left? Really, of all the stupid things he did in his life, this one was the worst. And now he can't even remember why he left.</p><p>Although he hoped to meet him somewhere by chance, when it really happened, Zero thought he would faint. Jude looked better than ever. He gained in confidence and his slightly boyish facial features became more masculine.<br/>
Zero is standing at the entrance to the restaurant and isn’t sure if they should just pretend they haven’t seen each other. That would just be cowardly, so he took those few steps and approached the place where Jude and Noah were standing.</p><p>"Hello" says the dumbest thing possible, but it's still not worth acting. Well that's Jude, he knows him better than anyone in the world.<br/>
Jude smiles slightly and Zero notices a shadow of sadness running across his face and looking at the other man in discomfort.<br/>
"I'm Zero" simply introduced himself and extended his hand.<br/>
"I know," Noah says, possessively crossing his arm over Jude's shoulder, and he already knows he's lost.<br/>
It was already clear to him that there was no point in competing.<br/>
Jude still says nothing and Zero feels worse than before. He almost nodded almost imperceptibly in greeting and pulled Noah toward their desk.<br/>
Zero looks after them for a few more moments, so he decides to go eat something he will order at the hotel.</p><p>As he contemplates meeting Jude, guilt eats at him again. It is clearer to him now than when he returned to the city that he no longer belongs here. Indeed, they will book a ticket to travel tomorrow morning, but where?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost morning, and Zero hadn't closed his eyes all night. It doesn’t even matter, just that it doesn’t hurt that much.</p><p>He never thought for a hundred lives that this would happen to him. As he fought his way to fame, he didn’t need anyone. He never even thought of anyone who would want to be with him. <br/>Until he met Jude. Honestly, he didn't know right away, but when it all happened, it was as if someone had taken the cataract off his eyes. Jude was his perfect half and everything was so good until he ruined everything.</p><p>No sense in bothering with thoughts of why, how, when… because he didn’t know the answer. The whole situation seemed even worse. Even if Jude wants to listen to him by some crazy case of fate, there really are no words to justify him. It was just another in a series of his stupid life decisions. But this one cost him the most and there is nothing left in this world to fix it.</p><p>He doesn't sleep anyway, so decides to get dressed and go for a run. He may clear his head and heart a little, though he already knows it won’t help.</p><p>It’s really early in the morning, so he almost faints from surprise when he sees Jude sitting in the hotel lobby and apparently waiting for him.<br/>"Good morning," he says as he approaches him and smiles awkwardly.<br/>Jude nods in greeting, but doesn't speak yet, just observes him.<br/>He looks tired and sleep deprived, just like him, but he’s not sure if that’s a good or bad sign.<br/>"I'm leaving today" suddenly excuses without thinking, but he didn't know how to start a conversation anyway.<br/>"Why did you come?" Jude finally spoke and Zero saw how difficult this would be.<br/>"I don't know," Zero says honestly, "and I don't even know why I left," he continued, because it's really not a place to avoid what's hanging in the air.<br/>Jude still cared, Zero thought with a glimmer of hope that began to swell his chest. Jude is now the owner of the club, but he also had to work hard to find him in this millions town. Maybe, just maybe Jude will listens to him after all.</p><p>"Do you want coffee or breakfast?" Zero asks, hoping Jude will agree.<br/>"I'm fine," Jude says, still serious, "I don't know why I came either," so he almost smiles to himself.<br/>And then he sat down again as if he didn't even know what he should do now. Not even Zero knows what to do, so he just sits down next to him.</p><p>They spend some time in silence, each absorbed in his thoughts, and then Jude suddenly gets up "OK, if you want to stay, we could go to dinner tomorrow."<br/>Zero also got up and nodded in agreement, so Jude just left without saying goodbye and left him completely confused. He had forgotten both run and departure, the only thing he should do now, come up with something that would give him back the man who meant everything to him in this whole world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner is more than awkward. Jude keeps wondering why he called him, what did he actually think was going to happen? Zero follows him in everything, so apart from a few courteous sentences they exchanged, they mostly eats in silent. As if no one knows how to start.</p><p>"How's Noah" Zero knows even before he says this was totally stupid and unnecessary. Neither does he know him, nor is that his problem.<br/>Jude raises one eyebrow significantly, "On the job" answers without any emotions and it's as if all this is starting to entertain him, so Zero knows that this is now or never.</p><p>"Really, I don't know how to apologize to you, nor do I expect you to ever forgive me, but I can only lean on my stupidity for what I did to you."<br/>"You know me better than anyone. You know all my insecurities, stupidity and wrong decisions that I have made more times than I want to admit. The only real reason I left was fear. <br/>You know, everyone I loved always left me, and no matter how many times you proved it to me, I didn't quite trust you."<br/>Jude knew it all, but he wanted Zero to say it out loud.<br/>It didn’t mean he would just go over everything like that. Over all these torturous months and sleepless nights. Through constant re-examination of where he done wrong.<br/>"I have obligations early tomorrow morning," he says when he gets up and Zero knows it was his chance and he lost. "Let me think for a while," Jude continued before turning and heading for the exit, and Zero felt the germ of hope begin to grow in his chest.</p><p>Jude doesn’t show up for days after that, so Zero can no longer bear to wait in a hotel room. Jude has his phone number, and in fact still nothing keeps him here anymore. He decides to return to the city where he stayed before returning to LA again.</p><p> </p><p>And then instead of Jude's call he gets the news he hadn't hoped for even in a dream.</p><p>"Hello stud" Zero immediately recognized in a smooth tone that on the other side of the wire was a woman with whom he had casual sex several times. And otherwise he never promised anyone anything, so he was not a little surprised why Alice called him.<br/>"What's up?" He replied in a casual tone, but when she continued he froze in place.<br/>"I'm pregnant," she says, smiling, and it's only now that he doesn't understand anything. For the first time in his life, he was speechless.<br/>"Zero?" She called several times, as the awkward silence lasted.<br/>"I'm here," he says softly.<br/>What should he say now, what to do, what does she expect from him?<br/>What's worse, suddenly Jude comes to his mind, and begins to feel the ground slip beneath his feet…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jude had no intention of dragging Zero for so long, but by chance the club got into trouble. He was so busy that he didn't get to think much about anything else. He also ignored Noah, who after a while stopped trying, because he knew very well what was going on. Anyway, everything was clear to him as soon as Zero appeared.</p><p>When he finally called Zero, although he didn't expect any enthusiastic shouts because too much time had passed, Zero's voice it seemed to him so distant and cold, almost frightened. What is happening? Jude has some uncomfortable feeling that something really bad has happened. Especially when Zero doesn't have a specific answer to any of his questions and almost ends the conversation in panic.</p><p>Yes, although Lionel advised him to move on and leave Zero where he finally went, Jude really can’t. Not even after everything that happened between them.<br/>Now that things around the club had calmed down a bit, he decided to check out what was really going on.</p><p>It wasn’t hard to find out where Zero was, but it was a little harder for him to decide to go over the pride and book a flight to Boston. That holds him until the moment the bell rings and Zero opens the door.</p><p>He never hoped Zero would look like this. He now had some light brown hair, look visibly exhausted with dark circles under his eyes, but with some strange gleam in his eyes. Jude noticed all this even before any of them said anything. And then he is even more shocked when he hears the baby crying.<br/>Zero just opened the door harder, so Jude came in and watched as Zero headed for the room to pick up the crying baby.</p><p>When Zero returns carrying a child in his arms, Jude is even more shocked. Not for a million years could he imagine Zero he had once known in a situation like this.<br/>Zero hums softly as he swings a little bundle in his hands.<br/>"I'm sorry, just to warm his bottle," he says as he heads for the refrigerator, and Jude sits down in the nearest chair, afraid of falling.<br/>"Forgive me, I should have called," Jude says quietly, though he's not even sure why he's whispering.</p><p>The boy stopped crying as soon as Zero put the bottle in his mouth and he sat down in the armchair opposite Jude.<br/>"How are you?" Zero asks him, and Jude is still looking at the child.<br/>"Shouldn't I ask you that?"<br/>"We're fine now, it was really hard at first" Zero's voice softens as soon as he starts talking about the child.<br/>"Forgive me one more time, meet Daniel." Zero smiled as he slung the child over his shoulder, and so did Jude. <br/>Yes, he may never have been able to imagine Zero in a situation like this, but some strange feeling begins to warm his heart...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And just like that, Jude suddenly finds himself staying with Zero and Daniel for a week.<br/>Zero briefly explained to him where the child's mother was and how he ended up alone with the child. Although Jude did not fully understand, because this was so not Zero, but every day he was convinced of how much he had changed and how dedicated he was to Daniel.</p><p>Namely, the day she showed up at the Zero door with the news that she was pregnant he thought she wanted to get some benefit from him, but Alice had other intentions.<br/>She only wanted help while giving birth and a few of his contacts to pursue a modeling career.<br/>The second, but much bigger thing, was the baby. Zero didn't even think much when he said he wanted him. So it was a few months before Alice gave birth and really went her own way, leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>Now they were both circling around the child, almost pretending to be the perfect family. Jude is very aware that all this is an illusion, although Zero says nothing or asks anything. He still knows he will soon have to leave and leave them alone.</p><p>Apart from the fact that this was totally not typical for Zero, it was not typical for Jude too. He never been away from work before. Although he was now in second position and did not accountable to anyone, he still had to return.<br/>The club was still on shaky feet.</p><p>It’s Sunday morning so when Zero feeds the baby he makes breakfast for them too.<br/>"I have to go back," Jude says, and Zero just nods and smiles at him.<br/>"Thank you," he says after eating in silence for a while, already accustomed to silence being such a rare occurrence here.<br/>Jude smiles back at him "How insignificant all our former problems now seem" says something that is now clear to both.</p><p>"I hope you'll come visit us again?" Zero says as Jude packs his things and waits for a taxi.<br/>"Do you want that?" Jude asks timidly, but he can already see that they both want it. Somehow he knows that Zero has always trusted him, even now that he allows him access to the most precious thing he has.<br/>"You know I want to, but I also know you need time," Zero doesn't continue, because he doesn't want to put pressure on him.<br/>Jude has a life in LA and now the situation has completely changed. One thing was the two of them, but since Daniel is on picture, not even Zero is sure what will happen, let alone expect it from Jude.</p><p>Jude came home. The apartment is even more empty and colder than it was before. What was his life about? In an effort to satisfy a father who never even wanted him, and respected him even less. Even worse, now that there are no more Oscars, to try to keep a club alive that he doesn't really want anymore.<br/>He finally has a choice, but is he brave enough to take the first step?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jude is aware that he decided a long time ago, but solving all the problems in LA is not as easy or fast as he had hoped.</p><p>Anyway, almost every day he hears Zero over the phone and tacitly it becomes quite normal for both of them.<br/>Zero sends him pictures and movies in which Daniel grows up almost overnight, and Jude feels some strange longing not to be with them.<br/>Where did all this actually come from? <br/>All his life, Jude thought he wouldn't have a normal relationship, let alone someone who wanted him and had a child. In fact, something was happening right in front of his nose that he didn't even know he wanted. </p><p>Zero had never asked anything, and Jude had not yet dared to promise anything. They simply both lived their lives, day by day. Secretly hoping that their time would come.</p><p>Oscar tried several times to persuade Jude to a meeting which he flatly refused. Noah mostly shunned him, except when it came to work and even though he didn’t know what it was about, he could assume Zero was in the game again, so he retired completely. <br/>The only friend Jude always had was Lionel. He hadn't told her anything yet too.<br/>He was afraid of what Lionel would say to his insane plan. Leaving everything as if nothing had ever happened, just to follow the man who hurt him the most. It didn't seem very normal to him either, only with each new day he didn't care anymore. What does normal actually mean?</p><p>In the next few months, he visits Zero and Daniel twice more for a few days, and at the same time decides to sell the club. He didn't tell Zero everything, but he hinted that he might move to Boston. <br/>And when one day he appears in front of his door with two suitcases, it is not known which of the two has a bigger smile on his face. <br/>Even Daniel babble happily, as if he knows they could become a real family from now on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zero opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Jude already half dressed.<br/>"Morning…" he says dreamily, and he knows that Jude probably didn't sleep all night.<br/>Jude mutters something and just kisses him lightly as he hurriedly looking for something.</p><p>To their son today is the first day of school.<br/>Of course they are both excited, but Jude makes the whole science out of this as well as usually from anything.<br/>It's still early, probably Daniel is asleep, at least he hopes so.<br/>There is no need to convey Jude's nervousness to him as well, so he just gets up and goes to the kitchen.</p><p>As he prepares breakfast and coffee in silence, he hears small footsteps approaching. <br/>"Morning my love" he says when he turns and lifts the child high in the air. Daniel smiled broadly, he would almost say Jude's smile, though it's crazy to think so. But it doesn’t matter to him either, let people think he’s crazy as long as he has his two favorite men in life.</p><p>But… somewhat reluctant to remember some previous years when he thought he had lost Jude, when he came back and Jude had almost gone his way, when Daniel quite by accident sneaked into his life and turned him upside down… And finally though when Jude returned… yes… left everything he had and returned to both of them.</p><p>Maybe not everything was always ideal, but for God's sake, so with whom is everything ideal? <br/>Maybe sometimes he lost hope and fell, maybe a few times he went downhill… all that doesn't matter now. The last six years have erased it all.<br/>Zero could not be ungrateful who knows to whom "the universe or God" because he got everything he wanted. Everything he didn't even dare hope for. Zero got a family. The one he didn't have as a child. The perfect family.</p><p>He thinks about it even when Jude joins them and all three talk about the first day of school. Jude seemed to give in a little already, especially when Zero squeezed his hand under the table.<br/>Because what could go wrong? Daniel is also more than ready and happy to meet his friends he has had since kindergarten and pre school.</p><p>He knows that Jude doesn't care that Daniel has two fathers, it's not a miracle or a problem for a long time. The environment in which they lived never saw a problem in that, and Daniel was a child who would know how to cope in any situation.</p><p>Eventually the problem may be in Jude's uncertainty about how good a father he is. Although Zero had told him a million times that he would never want to raise his child with anyone else, Jude persistently wanted to be better. He’s probably been pulling all this since the Oscars and Zero has learned to deal with it.</p><p>From time to time, Daniel's mother would also appear in the picture, although she never showed that she wanted to stay, so the child simply got used to having an unusual family. A family that loves him, and that’s the most important thing.</p><p>When they both escort him to school, they watch Daniel run to the children who are already waiting for him without even looking back, so Zero just shifts his hand over Jude' shoulder.<br/>And when Jude finally smiles for the first time that morning, with that smile meant just for him, he knows everything will be fine. As always, because the two of them can rely on each other and will always be able to, no matter what days and years await them in the future.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>